JAG Case File: Three Strikes
by Rising Sun
Summary: Singer has gone too far this time.


**Title: JAG Case Files: Three Strikes**

Author: Rising Sun

E-mail: jag@lucianstuff.every1.net

FF Updates: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF URL: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: R (racist language)

Classification: JAG Story/Adventure

Summary: Singer has gone too far this time.

Spoilers: JAG-A-THON, Dog Robber 2, Guilt

Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**WARNING: THIS PIECE HOLDS RACIAL LANGUAGE. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE SUCH PLEASE DO NOT READ AND IF YOU READ DON'T ACT SHOCKED – YOU WERE WARNED.**

And before any one says it or asks … I am of mixed heritage and I not a racist. Felt that needed to be said.

Feedback: Would be nice.

Story Written December 4, 2001

  
0736 LOCAL

DAY AFTER THE RACE

Lieutenant Singer was NOT in a good mood

_Gunny: Never let it be said you suffer from a lack of confidence, Ma'am.  
Singer: Which is a subtle of way of saying I overreach._

She'd lost her bet on the JAG-A-THON, the Admiral had reprimanded her for the betting pool, Bud had finished the race and she hadn't. Damn that Corman, he said she was exhausted and pulled her out. Damn! And Double Damn! And to add insult to injury Commander Turner had won the race and got the highest rank privilege that belonged to her!

The elevator doors opened … Commander Sturgis Tuner stepped in.

"Morning Lieutenant." He said, she didn't reply, she just glared.

"Lieutenant." He was concerned. Singer was a character to be sure but today she didn't look well.

"What!" she snapped. There was an awkward pause that carried a beat too long. Turner glared at her and she finally said "Sorry Sir."

"Mmmm!" he said. This Lieutenant was getting out of control. The doors opened and she stepped out before him.

============================================

0740 LOCAL  
JAG BULLPEN

The place was a bustle as usual. Colonel Mackenzie was at the coffee machine talking with Lieutenant Roberts. Just behind them was Lieutenant Sims who was teasing Gunnery Sergeant Galindez on the race. Lieutenant. Singer walked through and muttered to herself "I'll be damned if I let that nigger become the Judge Advocate General before me." She continued to her office not realizing that she'd been heard.

Mac's reared up and turned to see who had spoken and watched Singer go to her office. She looked at Bud. "Tell me I didn't hear that." She begged him.

"Morning all." Turner stopped at the coffee machine. 

"Morning sir..." Bud replied, "… unfortunately ma'am you did and so did I."

"Did what?" Turner asked, sipping his coffee.

Mac ignored him "Gunny?"

"Oh yes ma'am!" He confirmed.

Mac looked at Harriett who only nodded too shocked to speak.

"Mac" Turner smiled "Did what!"

[How to say this] Mac inwardly groaned. "Lieutenant Singer has finally over stepped her boundaries and I'm about to put her back in her place." She turned to Victor Galindez "Gunny restrict Lieutenant Singer to her office until I've spoken to the Admiral."

"Aye ma'am!" he turned to execute the order.

"Excuse me please." Mac headed towards the JAG's office.

============================================

0800 LOCAL  
JAG'S OFFICE

Mac entered the office of Admiral AJ Chegwidden; he placed his glasses on the desk and indicated of Mac to sit. "Colonel you look like it's going to be one of those days. Please say that I'm imagining things." He pleaded.

"It's not going to be one of those days sit, but it will be one of those weeks."

"OK" He breathed in deeply tell before SECNAV does." She hesitated and his look hardened. "When a Lieutenant Colonel in the Marine Corps hesitates to give me a report I begin to worry." He growled. "Spit it out Marine"

She looked him dead in the eye and repeated the incident. She finished by saying "I have her confined to her office pending my report to you."

AJ glared at Mac as if she had just sprouted two heads and both had lied to him. He stood and walked to the window and looked out. He needed time to get himself under control.

Mac waited.

Finally he turned and said, "Relive her of duty and charge her."

"Aye sir." Mac almost whispered "Sir the defense Counsel …" the intercom buzzed.

"Yes Tiner." AJ responded.

"Commanders Rabb and Turner to see you sir."

"Send them in." The two officers walked in. 

AJ asked "Gentlemen you heard?" They looked grim but nodded. Turner looked to Mac "You should be in the diplomatic corps Mac. I thank you for saving face." She nodded weakly.

"Sit!" AJ ordered as he also sat. "We were about to discuss the defense."

"Sir I may have the solution." Mac and Turner stared at Harm both assuming that he wanted the case.

"Lieutenant Singer understandably is not happy at being confined to her office. I have spoken to her and informed her without much detail that she may need a lawyer. She has elected to defend herself with no second chair. " Harm informed the Admiral. The relief in the room was tangible on two fronts Harm would not defend and neither would anyone else. This case was nasty from any angle you cared to look at it from.

"Regarding prosecute … " AJ moved to the next topic. "The Colonel will prosecute." Harm began to object. "Commander, you will second chair… this baby is Mac's. Dismissed." 

"Aye sir" The three chorused.

============================================

1200 LOCAL  
JAG HQ

Mac had let Singer out only for toilet breaks and had had a female officer escort her there and back. Finally she was ready. She crossed the bullpen to the junior officer's office and walked in. "Lieutenant Singer you are relieved of duty and charged with the following under the Uniform Code of Military Justice: Article 89 - Disrespect toward superior commissioned officer; Article 133 - Conduct unbecoming an officer; and Article 134 - Indecent language. You have a right to defense Counsel."

"I will defend myself." She said confirming Harm's report. "May I go now ma'am?"

"You may."

Singer collected her case and cover then stepped into the bullpen. Work stopped as all eyes followed her. She crossed the space, waited for the elevator and left.

============================================

TWO WEEKS LATER

0900 LOCAL - JAG COURT ROOM

DAY 1

The Court Room was packed even the Judge Advocate General was in attendance. There had been a request by Trial TV to cover the case but mercifully the SECMAV had said no. That hadn't stopped the press coverage and Mac relieved the whole Kingsley case again.

The Judge Wong brought the Court to order. "Is the Government ready?"

"We are your honour." Mac replied.

"Is the defense ready?"

"Yes your honour."

"Then we shall have opening arguments." The Judge stated.

Mac stood and faced the members. "Let me tell you what this case is about. This is a case about order in the ranks and respect for officers. It is NOT a case about race relations or even gender relations. Undoubtedly both issues come to bare but only in as much as they were the trigger for this Court Martial. It could easily have been a physical altercation – but it was not. It was a racial slur that brings us here today... but do not let it blind you to the real issue of order and respect. The Government will show that Lieutenant Singer has regard for neither."

It was Singer's turn.

"This is about victimization, about assertiveness and ambition. It is that simple and straightforward. The defense will show that this Court Martial is another tool in that victimization. Thank you."

[The opening shots have been fired may the war begin.] AJ thought.

Mac began with Sturgis and the incident in the elevator. Singer countered by getting him to admit that she had apologized. Mac then brought on Gunner Sergeant Galindez who by now had transferred out of JAG. Also called to the stand were Lieutenants Roberts and Sims.

Singer focused on Harriett and made it look as if the Lieutenant had a hidden agenda. The cross examination in the Wakefield case was explored where Harriet was on the flight when Lt. Wakefield had killed a man who was threatening a stewardess on a flight, then attempted to open the emergency exit. Singer had grilled Harriett until objections from the prosecution, the Judge and a requested recess by her lead Counsel. Singer also questioned Harriett on their discussion before the JAG-A-THON. "Lieutenant I wish you would stop walking over all of us on your way to the top. That way we'll have fewer bumps and you won't be alone." Singer quoted. "Those were your words were they not?"

"I don't recall exactly but the gist seems to be there." Harriett admitted.

"Thank you." She was done.

Mac allowed Harm to cross as he had been the lead on the Wakefield case with Singer. By the end of the day the Government had rested it's case. The defense would be in the spotlight tomorrow.

============================================

0900 LOCAL - JAG COURT ROOM

DAY 2

Lieutenant Lauren Singer USN took the stand and read from a prepared statement. Once done Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie USMC stood to cross-examine.

"Lieutenant Singer on the date in question do you deny insubordination towards Commander Turner?" She got straight to the point.

"I do" Singer replied.

"Do you not view the word nigger to be disrespectful?"

"I don not."

Mac was shocked, controlled herself and moved in closer but the Judge jumped in. "Then what do you consider it Lieutenant?"

"An accurate description of the Commander. Nigger is to the Commander what honkey is to me." The Lieutenant explained.

Judge Wong was about to ask the question but decided to leave that to Mac. "You may continue Colonel."

"Thank you ma'am." She refocused on Singer "Do you deny using the word nigger in reference to Commander Sturgis?"

"I do not." Singer replied.

"No more questions." Mac returned to her seat.

By 1200 closing arguments had been given and the whole of JAG awaited the verdict.

============================================

1245 LOCAL - JAG COURT ROOM

DAY 2

No one had had time to grab lunch. It had taken the members all of twenty minutes to return a verdict.

The Judge read the verdict and returned the findings. "You may publish you findings. The defense shall rise." Singer stood.

The foreman rose. "In the case of Lieutenant Lauren Singer United States Navy this Court finds you on the charges and specifications of Article 89 - Disrespect toward superior commissioned officer we find you guilty. Article 133 - Conduct unbecoming an officer we find you guilty. Article 134 - Indecent language we find you guilty. Punishment awarded is the maximum as specified by the UCMJ." The foreman sat. 

The court was hushed.

"The Court thanks the members. You may step down. Sentencing will take place tomorrow at 0900." She banged the gavel and dismissed the court.

============================================

1500 LOCAL 

JAG BULL PEN

Admiral AJ Chegwidden returned, having briefed the Secretary of the Navy on the whole sordid affair. He paused at the door to the bullpen. The place looked like a funeral home. Never had he known the place to be so sober, not even on September 11th he stepped thought the doors.

Some one spotted him "Attention on deck!"

For once he didn't reply with the customary as you were, instead he said. "Secure for the day! Go home; go to Mc Murphy's. I don't care. Just go and contemplate what happened here and return tomorrow ready to function. Dismissed!" He turned to head to his office.

Sordid affair? The thing had been damn nasty!

THE END

===============================================================================

USMJ Article 89 DISRESPECT TOWARD SUPERIOR COMMISSIONED OFFICER Any person subject to this chapter who behaves with disrespect toward his superior commissioned officer shall be punished as a court-martial may direct. USMJ Article 133 CONDUCT UNBECOMING AN OFFICER AND A GENTLEMAN Any commissioned officer, cadet, or midshipman who is convicted of conduct unbecoming an officer and a gentleman shall be punished as a court-martial may direct. 

**USMJ Article 134 Indecent language**

4.90.2 b. Elements.  
(1) That the accused orally or in writing communicated to another person certain language;   
  
(2) That such language was indecent; and   
  
(3) That, under the circumstances, the conduct of the accused was to the prejudice of good order and discipline in the armed forces or was of a nature to bring discredit upon the armed forces.   
  
[Note: In appropriate cases add the following element after element (1): That the person to whom the language was communicated was a child under the age of 16.).]

  
  



End file.
